Flying Aces
by LAGC
Summary: Snoopy, squirrels, and squirt guns mix with Murdock and BA. Can Hannibal and Faceman curb the chaos? Just a fun little one shot.
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: None for the A-team but if you've never seen "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" then this piece has spoilers for that cartoon.

Author's Notes: Just a fun little one shot I got this humorous image in my mind and it demanded a written existence. I hope you enjoy a giggle or two.

This piece was triggered by Snoopy's World War I Flying Ace character segment as it appears in _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown._ (1966) Written by Charles M. Schultz and Directed by Bill Melendez

Summary: Murdock draws inspiration from another beloved Flying Ace.

 **Flying Aces: by LAGC**

 **000000000000000**

The serenity of the crisp fall afternoon was shattered by BA's bellows. Bellows which startled Hannibal from his nap in the porch hammock. Face emerged, with a quizzical expression, from their quaint little lakeside cabin and joined his Colonel.

"Well so much for a quiet vacation in the mountains, Hannibal." Faceman sighed.

"I wonder what the problem is this time." groused the semi groggy Colonel.

The two men could still hear BA hollering. Both assumed the target was Murdock. Reluctantly they walked around their log abode to investigate. The sight which met their eyes set them off into a fit of belly twisting laughter.

Murdock was wearing large aviator goggles complete with a matching leather hood. Around his neck a bright red scarf was wrapped. It was waving dramatically behind their Captain, dancing on the autumn breeze. This alone would have been a stunning sight but when it was coupled with Murdock's lofty perch atop BA's van it was truly remarkable.

In his hand Murdock held a large water gun, with a massive ammo (water) reservoir. He was using said weapon to keep a very angry BA from yanking him off the roof of the van. Each time the Big Guy attempted to grab him, Murdock doused him with a soaking bolt of water. BA was quite literally dripping and sputtering under the Captain's barrages. Water was cascading down his collection of gold chains. Even his signature Mohawk looked soggy and droopy.

"FOOL! Get off the roof of my van right now!" BA roared.

"Never! Never shall I abandon my Sopwith Camel nor my noble mission." Murdock theatrically replied just before delivering a direct shot of water into BA's gaping mouth.

After spitting out the fluid BA again growled, "GET OFF my van, Sucker. NOW! Or I'm going to pound you so hard you'll travel back in time and land in occupied France!"

"No! No! No! I cannot land until I have rid the skies of that foul demon, the Red Baron!" declared Murdock the Flying Ace.

"The only thing that needs to be 'rid of' around here is you, FOOL! You're messing up my paint job, man!" argued BA making another unsuccessful lunge at the Pilot.

By this time Face and Hannibal had regained control of themselves.

"Perhaps you should intervene, Colonel?" suggested Face gesturing toward the melee.

"You may be right Lieutenant. I fear Murdock's ammo will run out before his latest flight of fancy comes in for a landing. And if that happens BA will ... Well let's not let that happen."

They went directly into the fray. A completely exasperated BA spotted them and said,

"HANNIBAL, get that FOOL off my van! He won't listen to reason. The Nut thinks he's a World War I Flying Ace hunting down the Red Baron. He's been shooting that water pistol at birds and squirrels and ME for almost an hour!"

BA's voice was hoarse from all his hollering. Face couldn't help but start laughing again but a murderous scowl from the Big Guy stopped him mid guffaw.

"Easy, Sergeant. We will get him down." assured Hannibal while patting BA's shoulder.

He called out in his best commander's tone, "Captain Murdock, it is time to bring your plane back to base!"

"Aw Hannibal, not yet, please. I haven't shot down that pesky Red Baron squirrel yet. He stole my peanuts earlier." whined Murdock.

Hannibal, BA, and Face exchanged confused glances and shrugs.

"Come again, Captain?" said Hannibal.

"Right there in that cozy tree hollow, is a pesky red squirrel who has been stealing peanuts from me this entire weekend." explained an agitated Murdock as he pointed at a nearby pine tree.

This revelation set Face off on another round of laughter. Despite himself, BA joined in with his soft giggles. Hannibal just shook his head.

'"So you're telling me that your vendetta against this robbing rodent is the reason your atop this van inciting the wrath of BA?" asked Hannibal.

"Well, yes, Colonel. That red squirrel is my nemesis. He's the Red Baron of tree dwelling rodents. The Red Baron always does battle with the Flying Ace pilot of the Sopwith Camel." explained Murdock, "Plus being on top of the van made it easier to reach the hole he's hiding in."

"Murdock, come down from there and leave that squirrel alone." ordered Hannibal. "He's just getting ready for winter and exploiting all available resources. We will buy you some new peanuts tonight when we go out for dinner. Ok?"

"Oh alright, Hannibal. I guess it makes sense when you put it that way. The little fur ball is just trying to survive. I can relate to that." Murdock said as he slid off the van.

"I knew letting him watch that Snoopy cartoon last night was a bad idea." mumbled BA.

Murdock had to lose the hood and scarf and BA had to dry off after their little skirmish. Therefore, the Team walked back into the cabin to get ready to drive to the restaurant and store. Along the way, Face pulled Hannibal aside,

"Colonel we best not let Murdock watch any more of the Peanuts cartoons. I don't want to have to extract him from a lawn chair or eat a feast of toast, popcorn, and jelly beans."

"Sound advice, Lieutenant." Hannibal agreed lighting up a cigar.

 **000000000000000000**

"The Sopwith Camel was a British First World War single-seat biplane fighter aircraft introduced on the Western Front in 1917. Manufactured by the Sopwith Aviation Company, it used a rotary engine, and had twin synchronized machine guns." Info from Wikipedia

"Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen (2 May 1892 – 21 April 1918), also widely known as the Red Baron, was a German fighter pilot with the Imperial German Army Air Service (Luftstreitkräfte) during the First World War." Info from Wikipedia

Peanuts cartoon also referenced: _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_ (1973). Written by Charles M. Schultz and. Directed by Bill Melendez and Phil Roman


End file.
